Dark Full Moon
by LinzyB
Summary: CrossoverChristine Feehan Dark Series
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Full Moon**

**06113/22412247**

Since this is fan fiction, I have to give copyright credit where credit is due. All of you people know who you are; I just like to thank you for letting me barrow without asking you first. PLEASE don't sue me. PRETTY PLEASE, I'm just a poor university student with only an old laptop to my name. I repeat I am not making anything off this story.

I'm just sharing with you my love of fan fiction, supernatural-thriller-romances, and stories with only happy endings thrown in for detail. Like you I hope can't stand unhappy endings. (In my mind, they just ruin the story.)

This is my take on a Wolf Lake Crossover Story, thank you readers and writer for keeping the show alive with your fanfic. Don't stop typing; I've not been faithful at posting feedback. But I read when nobody is watching or typing. Take a chance reading this poor college student's literary work, you might like it. We'll see how this story works out and go from there. I just loved the show WOLF LAKE; it gave me some ideas for writing an alternate universe-crossover with a supernatural love story twist.

Just about all of the Characters are in this story, except John Kanin. There will only be one new addition to the regular cast. You'll find out why as this story goes on. Also a few guest stars will be thrown in here and there for kicks and my amusement. With the much needed relief in writing this story, I hope you enjoy reading this story as much I'm having type it. Wink ;)

These are the people of the town called Wolf Lake. People who look human on the outside, but can magically transform themselves into werewolves. Or wolven, as the original inhabitant of Wolf Lake liked to be called now days.

http/ This particular website will answers most of the questions you might have about Wolf Lake.

No, the Wolven are not the old Hollywood version of a man in a fur suit. Or a human with partially wolf accented features, having intelligences no more then the ungulets that they hunt in pure savagery. No there race is just like in TV series Wolf Lake, where they could actually turn themselves into wolves. Human features and needs by day (with above normal human IQ intelligence), transforming into the howling wolves calling out in greeting by night. Also, I will be compiling a few added incentives of my own.

Chapter 1

News in the small town of Wolf Lake had it, that a stranger had moved in. On property that everyone had thought had been vacant for a number of years. Many outsiders, who came to Wolf Lake, came during the summer time. Spending there summers holiday at there cabin by the Lake. A place they used as a second home to get away from the big city. Only this stranger he didn't come during the summer time, but the early fall.

Considering it was the beginning of October; another school year had just started. The leaves wore beginning to change there colors turning into golden yellow, fading purple, dusky orange, and rich red. For the leaves that had fallen, they would crunch under foot. As you moved openly threw the forest.

The Stranger came and purchased a few things in town was gone as soon as he came in. It had the whole town in uproar; Ruby had just gotten done with her shift at the diner. Finally, it was time for her to clock out, the weekend was just starting. Ready to spend the last few hours of her Friday night with her friends after working at her after school job being in her senior year of high school.

Ruby had just finished putting her uniform in her locker at the diner where she worked. Going over in her mind, the news that was being spread threw the town grapevine. A stranger had moved to Wolf Lake. Hearing the news at the diner was the place where all the town news and gossip was exchanged. Deciding to find out more about this stranger who had moved into there town.

Using the back way that all pack members used when they wanted to shift into there pelt to go into the forest. Because Ruby happened to be the white wolf she had certain abilities, when she changed, her clothes changed with her. She didn't have to be nude in order for the change, too take place like the other pack members. Other then she, all the other pack members had to take there clothes off before they flipped or they would look pretty funny as a wolven wearing there human clothing.

This saved her from having to take her clothes off, leaving them behind. Now this is not to say that she had a problem with her own nudity. Because she didn't, she was a creature of nature. Comfortable enough in her own body, that she wasn't ashamed or uncomfortable in showing it off.

Yet neither was she casual about it, the way most of the pack wore. Ruby didn't flaunt herself the way many unattached females did, when they wore nude in there human form, in hoping to catch an aroused male with there heat. Like her distant cousins the wolf, her people also mated for life. But many wolven both male and female have had a couple sexual experiences, before they decided to settle down with there chosen mates.

Not Ruby, the only way she could ever be like that was if it was with her chosen mate. Even though, she and Tyler wore still seeing each other as couple. And they did kiss passionately; she's not an ignorant prude. But she never let him touch her, the way she knew he wanted too touch her. Taking from her, her very innocence's. He was not the one whom, she knew she would mate with. Tyler was not _him_.

Her innocence, she believed was the only true gift she could give to him. She had planned on waiting until her wedding night. She knew deep within her heart, that it would be more special this way. Hoped and prayed to the great moon, that when he finally came along. He would appreciate and cherish the priceless gift she had given him.

Even with her being the alpha's daughter, and the standards which her people had set for her. They weren't near has high as the ones she set for herself. Despite the fact that her family position could be extremely restricting at times. And there wore times she wanted to run away. Ruby wanted what's best for her people, and at the same time wanted more for herself then what wolf lake had to offer.

In her heart, Ruby knew something absolutely miraculous was soon to be happening in her life. That great moon, even before she knew that she was going to be the white wolf. She had been blessed with the _sight_, only a few people in her life knew this about her. Her gift was a combination of many. Her ability, in being able to see certain things before they even happen; whether it was in the past, present, and future.

Now the plan was Ruby was going to meet Tyler and there friends by the lake. But before that, she decided she would find out what all the fuss was about see this stranger she kept hearing so much about. Even, if she only saw him from afar. Ruby had no idea what it was about this stranger and why she felt so drawn to him. Not even knowing why at this moment, she would find out later this stranger and her destiny wore intertwined with one another. Life in Wolf Lake was suddenly going to get a whole lot more interesting.

Chapter 2

For a brief intro the crossover that I have decided to go with is based off of Christine Feehan's Dark Series. Her Website is I know that Christine hasn't written Dimetri's story yet, but I would like to take a few liberties with her story. Add a little of my own too the plot, I have always loved the supernatural. And I have especially loved Christine's stories. You go girl. Thanks for allowing us fanfic writers to uses your ideas. In creating some of our own stories, allowing us to share with other's what we have created. Dimetri and Nickaloi are brothers.

To continue with my idea I've decided on doing a crossover between two different supernatural genres and combining them into one story. Now I know when attempting to do this. That I am walking a very fine line, but I promise you I will do my very best. To be true with the writer idea's, especially in keeping the integrity of both stories. This definitely will be a challenge, but I hope I'll be able to pull this off. When I came up with the idea for this story, I wanted to see what buttons I could get away with pushing. And make an entirely knew story out of the yarn I will be spinning.

I'd like to see what I can accomplish if a Carpathanian male has to deal with a variety of new obstacles, none the least of which is going to be there Courtship. But also having each other deal with a whole other race and there customs. Like his own people he will not be able to get away with taking her away from home, whisking her off to his homeland to start over in a new life together.

He will find out being the white female of her pack, Ruby is there lady. They will do everything in there power to keep her if she wore ever to be taken from her people. As far as Nickaloi is concerned he has the means and the resources necessary, if anyone challenges him to take over the leadership of the pack. For he is, defiantly is dominant to any male in the pack.

Much like the wolf pack, the wolven pack is also based on dominance of who is the strongest both mentally and physically from one to another. For the pack leader has to be the strongest, if he wants to obtain leadership from his people make it last. It is the way of pack and has been forever will be so on.

But more then anything, like his brother Dimetri. He believed in his brother's dream in saving as many of there wolf brethren from extinction as possible. Wanting also to do his part in saving them, Nick personality in my mind is kind of a combination between a lone wolf and a jack of all trades. He happens to be a very smart individual, one of the things which has made his immortality bearable. Is having time on his side to accomplish all the things he wishes too accomplish.

Whenever Nick puts his mind to a project, he never does anything half way. Also whenever he sets out to accomplish something, he gives it his everything accomplishing whatever he puts his mind too. Over the years he's made billions of dollars, from his business adventures. Yet nobody, except his own people knew what he has accomplished. For much of the resources he has accumulated over the years, he willingly has donated to the betterment for his people. In helping, make there immortal life easier then it has been through out the ages.

To the research he has invested into from the science department and the arts. More then anything what you need to know about him is that he loves to learn. His mind needs to be constantly stimulated. He doesn't ever limit himself to working only on one project at a time. Having spent much time and energy improving himself over the years. Not just his mind, but also his body as well. Being able to uses his skills and resources to better society. Also despite his limited emotional capabilities, he enjoys helping other people and making them happy.

By choosing to remain in the shadows, he's watched everything from the side lines. Being a Carpathanian, he has learned not to seek glory for himself. But take pleasure in watching others be happy and helping them achieve there dreams. Also not drawing any unwanted attention to himself, that would draw any unnecessary attention to his own race.

Such as certain humans who think all members of his race are vampires. Out there hunting them like animals. His main focus right now was helping his brother with there wolf foundation. In bringing the wolf population back to what it once was. In creating an eco-system out in Nature unhampered by man and machine, desiring to see what would happen if mother nature is allowed to rule. In doing what needs to be done in preserving all of god's creations.

It hurt him to see the destruction and depletion of the earth's natural resources. Especially with watching everything that had just happened within the last hundred years, so many changes had taken place. Many of the wild places he uses to roam were slowly being taken over and in just a few years there wouldn't be any places left to roam. It made him sad just thinking about it.

Since, time was on his side and he had a number of worthwhile resources at his disposal. He wanted to see what he could accomplish, in preserving and maintaining wolves and their natural habitat. Saving the wild things of this earth, ensuring the old ways of life would still continue.

Nickaloi began unloading his wolf brethren onto his property near Wolf Lake. His brother Dimetri and he ran a foundation to save the wild wolves from all over the world. Years ago he purchased property in Washington, decided to put the land too uses turning it into a refuge for wolves and other wild life creatures. Also a place where trees could still grow, and that as long as he was alive there would still be green places left to roam. Being a member of the Carpathanian race, they essentially wore very close to nature.

Years ago he and other members of his race had gotten together, decided that they wore going too buy up all the lands that were still wild and unchanged by man all around the world. The lands of old where trees were not being cut down to make room for civilization of man.

Many of there Brethren that wore sent out ages ago by there former prince wore slowly beginning to make there way back to the Carpathanian mountains. The place of there birth, renewing Oath's of loyalty to the new Prince. Instead of traveling from one place to the next, following the vampires where ever they go.

There Prince asked certain ones to take over specific territories, dividing up the lands between them. With having his race, take over specific territory to watch over and protect. It was forcing the ancients of there people to combine forces working together for the common good of there people. Networking there specific resources and territories threw out the world together, all staying in contact with one another so they didn't have to rely on just themselves to stop the evilness from spreading.

Instead of being everyone for themselves, they agreed to pool there resources together on a more world wide bases. Now it wasn't as if they put there own needs above that of there race. The Carpathanian race as a whole did what was best for there people, it just now they wore doing so with a more global perspective.

Despite all the trials and tribulations they as a race had experienced threw out the ages. There was hope now where there once was despair. They found out years ago, a certain number of young women were capable of becoming life mates to there men. Beginning with there Prince's own life mate. A young human woman who happened to have a great deal of psyche talent, finding out certain young women wore capable of becoming life mates to there men.

What joy this brought to them as a race that they wouldn't die out, Women wore all that was stopping them from becoming what they most feared. In becoming Vampire, if there men didn't find there life mates within the first two hundred years of there lives. They would loose the ability to see in color and experience emotion. Only when a male found his life mate did he receive these abilities back again.

A male could spend his whole life searching for her, and never hope to find her. Many of there brethren had lost hope of ever finding there life mates, years ago what women they had wore already life mates. None of them wore baring daughters, only sons. There wasn't any real explanation why there women wore giving birth to only sons. Even then the parents didn't know if there child would survive the first critical year of life.

But something happened that changed everything, somehow certain women with psyche abilities wore capable of becoming life mates to there men. They could be converted into the Carpathian race after sharing three blood exchanges. What unimaginable hope this brought to them as a race. Also an interesting change in events was many of the women who wore formally human seemed more likely to bare daughters, then the women who were born to the Carpathian race.

A Carpathian male, had only one other half out there specifically designed for him. When those lucky few males did find there life mates, they did everything they could possible due to make there life mates be happy. They remembered what it was like before when they didn't have their life mate. None of them ever wanted to go that way again, the way there lives once wore before they found their life mates.

Also when a Carpathanian male found the other half of his soul his life mate, he became extremely edgy until the ritual words wore spoken binding her to him. Many males feared another male would come along and take her away from him. Even though he knew that she happened to be the only one for him. After being alone for so long, and experiencing the emotion of fear. It was an extremely difficult situation for him to bear until she truly became his.

Vampires routinely tried this, in the hopes of regaining there souls they had lost. To let you know all vampires wore once Carpathian males, still the wish of there hearts was that they would find the other half of their soul. Even though they had given up there souls for the momentary lust for the kill. Many still wanted what they had chosen to give up.

It was a mercy to the former Carpathian males who had chosen to give up there honor for the momentary rush for the kill. To, put an end to there half-life. Give them peace they so desperately needed, by helping them crossover into the next life. If they wore in there right mind, they would hate to see all the pain and suffering caused by the choices they made. When, they chose to loose their very soul by becoming a vampire.

All Carpathanian needed blood as there sustence to survive. They did not receive any nourishment from eating and drinking human food. Though for a little while when Carpathian wore still fledglings. They needed certain herbs, roots, and vegetation. No meat products whatsoever. Killing animals to eat there flesh was abhorrent to them. When Carpathians wore still children, they could go out in the sun for a while until they wore required to go to ground like there parents.

Going to ground required the adults too shut down, there vital organs, sleep with soil. What was especially nice was when you could sleep with soil from the Carpathian Mountains. Its healing properties found within the soil wore no where else except in the mountains of there homeland.

Nickaloi noticed that after the US was recognized as the new world. Beginning to grow in power, there wore many things he liked about the Americas. Not many people knew this about him. But he happened to own land all over the world, land that was once considered wilderness territory. Where, the wildlife still roamed the lands freely.

In some ways his land were like the national parks in the US, except all the land is own privately by him. He didn't allow the public on his property. Though he did employ forest rangers to make sure the lands didn't become neglected. Because sometimes Mother Nature can be her own worst enemy, from natural disasters to pestilence, other things that might cause problems on his property. He didn't want anything like that to ever happen.

Now it wasn't as if the land he owned happened to be cheap. Because it wasn't, on many of the properties he owned, there wore major natural resources available. Such as Water, Minerals, Timber, and even Oil; he made sure that none of what he owned could be taken away from. By the government or from any other organization for that matter, what ever reason possible from the greed feeling their hearts for me.

For those who knew him knew he's a very powerful man. Nickaloi is man whom you did not want to be on his bad side. He would retaliate if necessary. There is no way you would want that to happen. When he raised his voice, he didn't do it very often but when he did you knew he meant business. He had the power and the resources to backup whatever he said. He learned to keep his business under the radar; none of it was by any means illegal. It's just he wanted his business to remain private and that is the way he planned on keeping it.

When he moved back to Wolf Lake, he decided he wanted to settle down in one area. Put some roots down; take things easy at least for a little while. He wanted to do a little fishing, also help his brother build up the wolf population, from working with the foundation they had created together. He had scouted around found evidence of a small wolf population in this particular area.

There seemed to be something else unusual about this wolf pack he couldn't quite put his finger on it. From what he gathered there was a no hunting law in the area. Also there was a large game population, would have thought for the location. They would be passing out gaming permits left and right. Allowing hunters more leverage for hunting game in this area.

He only brought 7 wolves, 3 males, 4 females; see how well they did in the area. Owning as much land, as he did, he wanted to see how well they did for starters. Before, he brought anymore new blood on to his land. And that come spring, he wanted to see how well they did repopulating there own species.

Just as he was unloading the last one, he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. There in the distance he saw her, a snow white wolf female. Only for a moment did he see her before she then darted off into the forest. It only took him a moment too realize he was seeing in color, before he shape shifted into his own pelt.

When Nickaloi shape shifted into his own pelt, he became a pure black timber wolf. Immediately he picked up her scent breathing it in as if he had never taken a single breathe before, letting his own pack members know he had found his mate. He had waited long enough for her; he would not loose her after he only had just found her. If his life mate happened to be a wolf then, so be it. He could live most of his life in his pelt.

What he didn't realize was his life mate happened to be wolven and not a wolf, many questions that he needed to have answered would be answered in due time. If in all of his long years, if there is one thing he learned. And that was patience; he did not rush into things head first. The way those in there youth often rushed into things. He learned the value of holding back waiting at least for a moment before rushing into anything.

Knowing he had been blessed with a beautiful life mate, brought great deal of comfort too his soul. And that once he found her, and said the ritual words. He would never worry, about becoming what he most feared a vampire. There would always be someone to run beside him, and if he was really blessed children.

After so long, there would be little ones running around getting into mischief. Finally he would have a home; women wore always the ones with the great ability to turn a house into a home. It was the little things in life that mattered most. Made you appreciate whatever you had been blessed with.

Over the years he had watched many of there brethren find there other half. Watched many of them end up making many of the same mistakes others had made. Having a difficult time, adjusting to married life. He was by no means perfect, and he would also make mistakes. But he knew from observing each new couple closely. He couldn't rush this, by forcing her to his will. No matter how much the alpha male inside him wanted too. He was not going to go about it that way.

Once he found her, he wanted to court her first like the old world male that he was. In doing so he would do everything in his power to make her happy. It was his privilege too put her needs above his own, never giving her any reason once he said the ritual words to have her want another male. Or doubt that he would do everything within his power to help make her happy. Finding the completion after all this time, that only his other half could give him and he to her.

It amazed him how one little choice had made the difference in finding her after all this time. By him choosing too come here, he had so many questions he wanted to ask her. Wondering what she would be like, he wasn't even sure if he knew where to begin. All he could do at this very moment was find her, the white wolf. He decided to take everything one step at a time. See where everything went from there.

As Nickaloi, continued to follow her scent. He found a patch of White Mountain flowers native to the area. Nor was he sure of what they wore called. But he decided to pick some anyway. When his pack members. Saw what he was doing, they weren't sure why he was doing this. They just looked at him funny. Wondering why he was doing this.

He gave them the wolf's equivalent of a smile, telling them mentally. This is the way his people did there courting. Very carefully, he held the stems of the flowers in his mouth. So the petals wouldn't be crushed. Probably as the way wolves courted one another, he would bring her a nice fat rabbit. But will see how it went with the flowers first.

**Chapter 3**

Not to far from where Nickaloi was making his way to Ruby. She made her way over by the lake where she said she would meet Tyler and there friends. After, she got off from working at the diner. Tyler didn't understand why she enjoyed working there. He knew she knew that he thought it was beneath her. But he didn't have any say with how she chose to spend her time, he knew all he could do was keep his mouth shut or there would be hell to pay.

Ruby had been working there at the diner from the summer just before she turned 16. Normally they usually liked to wait and higher the ones in high school. But because her father is the alpha, he owned the brewery which in a since meant he owned the lodge. Where they sold there own brew, also the diner which was connected to the lodge. They needed something to eat to wash there brew down.

The diner happened to be like most other American grease joints, with a combination of home cooked meals to go along with it. Also being the location that they wore in, they also served a combination of wild game on there menu. You don't find this in many other places but you did here.

Over the years since the first of there race came to wolf lake, game had always been plentiful here. It happened to be very much a part of there diet. Since the majority of the population here in wolf lake happened to be wolven. They had the final say with what would happen for the good of this town. From allowing who was to live here, to the kind of the outsiders they allowed to stay.

Ruby wondered what would happen to this outsider, especially if he chose to stay here in Wolf Lake. It's possible they would let him stay, just as long as he minds his own business. And if he doesn't, start pocking his nose into things that he shouldn't. Probably they would allow him to stay here. Just have to wait and see from here. Let it go from there with what was going to happen next.

Ruby made, her way over to Tyler and there friends by the lake. This was where all of the young adults in Wolf Lake who had flipped congregated here. Being a small town there really wasn't all that much for them to do. For Ruby, there are a lot of things she wanted to accomplish in life. It just might not be possible, considering she had to spend the rest of her life here in Wolf Lake.

Ruby had her own dreams of becoming a veterinarian. Not the kind you took your pets to see when they wore sick or hurt. But the kind that worked in a wild life preserves or a zoo. She also had dreams of traveling seeing the world, both the worldly and the primitive. Just doing something more with her life, more then what wolf lake had to offer her.

Ever since her sister died, there really hasn't been anyone she can really talk to about her dreams, what she wanted to do with her life. Even though, Ruby happened to be close to her younger brother Luke. He is only nine years old; he didn't really understand what was going on.

Truth be told there was many things that weren't understand until after you had flipped. Luke still had a few more years to go, before he would experience the change. It was the way of the pack, there young wouldn't find out everything until after they flipped. Almost as if it wore a rite of passage you had to go through before you found out the complete truth.

Now Ruby really liked Tyler, but she knew she wasn't in love with him. He wasn't the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, make puppies with. He was fun to be around, and he knew how to show a girl to have a good time. But there wore times also when he could be extremely cruel, it was as if he delighted in picking on people weaker then himself. Showing them who was boss. It seemed over time to get worse and worse.

Also there wore times when she felt the only reason he wanted to be with her was because she's the white female. It practically guaranteed anyone whom she chose to be with a place in the packs history. Also there was a very likely chance that once her father was gone, he would be the next leader of the pack.

Anyway, she would never deliberately choose to be with anyone she knew was weaker then herself. It just wasn't in her to do so. Yet Tyler, was unanimously acknowledge as the leader of there age group. Wondered if she was the only one who saw this, but she sensed there was something weak inside Tyler. If he became there pack leader, he would sorely cripple them all.

Sometime in the near future she believed there would be some kind of cosmic change of events, which would change the pack as we know it. When this crisis happened, she believed that Tyler would leave them high and dry with his tail between his legs. She would have to handle everything on her own. The pack would look to her to make things right. But what could she possible do for them, when she was forced to handle this all on her own. There would be no one to pick her up when she might fall herself.

Ruby hoped that when the time came, she was ready to handle anything that life had to throw at her. She just wished that Tyler would grow up and realize that there was more to being the alpha. Then the prestige that came with being the alpha. All the privileges that wore involved, it was not all fun and games. But a great deal of responsibility was involved in being the leader of the pack.

Growing up with the pack leader, she saw many things that those who weren't in there position saw. She would never have seen without being the alpha's daughter. There happened to be a great deal of pain and heartache as well. Despite how much it hurt when she had to watch her father administer the last rites. No matter how much she hated it, it did teach her a valuable lesson that she would never forget.

Realized more then anything she didn't need to be so hard on herself. She did in fact happen to be on the right track. Kept her mind focused on the future, while remaining in the present. She prepared a little bit each day for the evitable. If there ever was a crisis she would be able to handle it, somehow even be able to come out on top in any given situation. More then anything hoped she had what it took to be there leader. When things started to get hard, hoped she would be able to handle the inevitable.

Deep down in her heart she knew and could sense, that something strange and miraculous was going to happen. It was going to be something big, much more so then finding out that she happened to be the white female. For good or bad she wasn't sure, but she knew this was going to change her life forever.

Ruby happened to have a sixth senses about these things, wondered if this was because she was the white female. Or, something even more personally then that. Perhaps it was a little bit of both. But she knew that something very big was going to happen in her life. Without, any idea what was going to happen? Her life would never be the same after this.

When all of the sudden, out of the woods their came a diamond black (a completely black wolf) and small wolf pack followed behind him. Ruby remembered seeing these wolves from a distance, when she went to take a peek at the stranger who had arrived in town. The man whom she saw unloading the wild wolves onto his property. Surprised her now that she thought about bringing them here, yet she didn't feel threaten by him.

In fact to a certain extent, she felt like there souls were intertwined with one another. And that she had known him all her life, yet how is this even possible with her feeling the way she did. It's not normal, people just don't find there soul mate after only meeting them for a brief moment. Even with wolves, it didn't happen like this except in childhood fairytales, or once in a blue moon.

It was then Ruby realizes this diamond black was looking straight at her. She could see something in his mouth, realized he had brought her the last of a local flower that grew in the heart of the forest. How did he know that of all the flowers in the world theses happened to be her favorite. Tyler didn't even know this, and they had been together as a couple for years.

Something else she realized about this diamond black wolf that happen to come towards her. He happened to be the stranger, whom she saw unloading the real wolves onto his property. Ruby had no idea how this was even possible, a complete stranger happened to be a shape shifter. As far as the pack was concerned, they believed they wore the last of there kind. Who is this stranger, why was she feeling these intense emotions for him? As if she had known him all of her life, and they wore just finally finding one another.

Before the Great War, which decimated most of there people. There uses to be literally thousands of them, at that particular time in history. When the War was over with the last of those literally thousands came together to form one final pack. For the good of all, they realized they couldn't stay in there former homeland. So around that particular time, when the New World was still considered uncharted territory. The last pack, made there way here to Wolf Lake to start over.

When the black wolf came into the area, it seemed Ruby wasn't the only one who noticed this. All eyes wore on them as they watched the wolf drop the bouquet of flowers into her lap. She brought her hand up ever so gently so he could sniff her, very lightly licking her hand. Then he left as quickly as he came, with his small pack following right behind him.

For as long as the wolven people of Wolf Lake lived here, never before had they ever come in contact with real wolves. With the way the wolf population was slowly becoming extinct. Ruby wondered how the pack would be at sharing there territory with this new pack. Also, wondered what kind of problems would be caused from this taking place.

Just, as Ruby was bringing the flowers up to her nose. Tyler was the first to speak, "Ruby what the Hell just happened here, was that an actual Black Wolf. We say come threw our territory. And did it just drop flowers in your lap!" Wanting to find out what the hell was going on. He wondered maybe if Ruby would be able to shed some light on this, if so she was welcome to share it with them.

"Tyler, I am just as surprised as you are by this. As far as I know their never has been an actual wolf pack here in are territory before. Hey, before any of us begins jumping to conclusions. I'm going to go speak to my father and Sherman about this. See if they might be able to shed some light on this. Find out what our pack leader is going to do," when Ruby said this, the majority wore in agreement with her. In there group, she was unanimously acknowledged as the voice of reason.

Just because there basic instincts wore that of the wolf, it didn't stop them from having the ability to reason. Usually in a crisis situation such as this, they would revert back to there primitive instincts. Forgetting, still that a part them is still human.

She knew this to be the right way to go about it. Ruby would be the spokesperson for this situation, find out from there pack leader what he wanted to do about this. Also, she didn't want anyone to find out she had been on the new stranger's property. Or find out, she knew of the connection between the black wolf and the stranger were one in the same. Her feelings and her destiny would be intertwined with the stranger's. Life in Wolf Lake was suddenly going to get a whole lot more interesting.

How was she supposed to tell Tyler, in just a little while they would no longer be a couple anymore? In that moment when the black wolf came into there territory, coming right up to her. Dropping flowers into her lap. She knew in her heart he would be the one, whom she had pups with. And that Tyler's chances of becoming the next alpha wore slim to none. In fact she could practically guarantee this to be so.

Especially because of what happened just moment ago. Just, before she came to the lake, when she had seen him in his human form only for that brief moment. She knew then as the black came towards her bringing her, her favorite flowers; he didn't even realizing it. She could sense that he happened to be a very powerful man, with _man_ being the operative word. Tyler in her mind was still very much a boy; it would be a couple of years before he still grew up and became a man.

Since, finding out about this mysterious stranger, and the new wolf pack near there territory. Wolf Lake would turn out to be far from being just the quiet little town in the very near future. Especially with the possibility there being a confrontation between Tyler and the stranger. She knew this was bound to happen, in fact you could practically guarantee that it would happen. Knowing Tyler's personality the way she did, it was bound to happen.

In fact she would be ashamed of Tyler if he didn't at least try. There was no one really who posed as competition towards him for her. Since they acknowledged him, everyone just assumed that Tyler was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. What, they didn't realize was this couldn't be anything farther from the truth.

She did have enough pride in herself to know, that Tyler wouldn't let her go without a fight. Knowing before hand, if he was going to loose his prestige's position as her supposed mate. He would do everything in his power to will her back. She knew if she wasn't the white wolf he would have nothing to do with her. Oh well, at least she would finally get to be with the man she knew she was truly meant to be with. For she knew no matter what she implied, Tyler just wasn't the one for her.

Thinking on this briefly for moment she then said to Tyler, "Hey I hate to cut this evening short. But I have an 8 hour shift tomorrow at the diner, I would like to finish my homework first and get a good night sleep. Before I have to start my day tomorrow, do you think you can give me a ride home please? We can talk with my father briefly what happened early. What do you say?"

Knowing, Tyler would take the bait. He always did jump at the chance to get on her father's good side. This defiantly would be some brownie points in his favor, if he could be there when Ruby informed the pack leader. With what had happened this evening and the chance to tell him there was another pack near there hunting grounds. Ruby knew he would defiantly want to know.

Also just to inform you about the hunting laws here at Wolf Lake. No Human or Wolven in human form was allowed to hunt in Wolf Lake. This was so that no wolven would accidentally get shot in a hunting accident. If they chose to be out wondering the woods in there pelt. It was safer this way for everyone involved and no one got hurt. If you happen to like wild game, there happen to be specific places where you could purchase this type of meat.

Tyler realized there was no way he could win this argument with Ruby. They had this argument before; when she said something it was best not to argue with her about it. Whether, it dealt with school, her work or anything that ended up being a taboo subject. Beside he did want to speak to her father about what just happened early.

"Sure Ruby, come on will go in my truck. But you owe me since this is the weekend; you and I this Saturday wore going out no question asked got it." Ruby nodded her head in agreement, she was still willing to be accommodating if he would be.

Since Ruby and Tyler wore still officially a couple, (not for long.) Ruby was fully committed to there relationship and until it was ended. Despite how she knew the situation would turn out. She hoped the best for him; perhaps he would turn his life around and grow up. All she knew was that it wouldn't be with her. Her life would be going in another direction. The way her life was meant to be.

**Chapter 4**

No matter how much she knew Tyler would rant and rave about there situation. There would be nothing he could do about it. Maybe just maybe he would turn his life around. Move on with his life. Tyler went around got on his side starting the engine, he didn't even open her door for her. As Ruby got in her side, and buckled her safety belt. They made there way to Ruby's home.

When they pulled up there happened to be some other vehicles in the driveway. Recognizing each of them, knew what was going on up at the big house. (The big house was commonly referred to as the pack leader's house. With, also being the biggest house in their community.)

Her Father happened to be having his annual Friday night poker game tonight. Which started at 8:00PM didn't end until 10:30 PM. being just after 9:30 PM; he wasn't expecting her until much later. Especially since this happened to be the weekend. He expected her to be out having a goodtime like most teenagers, not getting home until much later. With the news she had to share, he would want to know as soon as possible.

Tyler pulling up in the only free spot available, they both got out and made their way inside. What Tyler didn't know, was she already telepath to her father that they wore heading home. The Pack could telepathically communicate with one another, on the main channel where everyone could hear. Or if you wore family or lovers, you could privately speak to one another without anyone hearing.

(To let you know when people are telepathing each other, there will only be one set of ' ' between speaking.)

Ruby while on her way coming home, she asked, 'Daddy.'

'Yes Ruby what is sweetheart, is there a problem at the lake,' wanting to find out if he needed to cut his poker game short. Head on over there, normally he didn't have to worry about things as this. Ruby did very well at maintaining order, especially with the younger members of the pack.

'I'm all right nothing is wrong, though something did happen at the lake. Tyler is driving me home. He'll want to be there when I tell you what just happened. But I need to tell you alone first. Before anyone finds out what happened,' hoping her father would agree with her. He would understand, realizes without her saying to much the seriousness of the situation.

'Sure sweetheart, that's not going to be a problem, while were talking, he can take over my seat at the table. All see you when you get home.' Understanding, already that Ruby didn't want to hurt Tyler's feeling if he wasn't invited into their conversation. It would be better hearing it from him, if he was going to take her aside. Then if, Ruby was going to say this to him. 'I'll even act surprised that your home early.'

'Thanks Dad I really appreciate this,' letting him know just as they wore about to pull up into the driveway. Getting out they made there way inside to the family game room, where her dad and his buddies were having there poker game.

Her father was the first to look up from his card, and say something. "Ruby I didn't expect to see you home this early on the weekend. Is everything all right sweetheart?" All who wore sitting at the table acknowledged her presence. The three others sitting at the table was her Uncle Bruce, Sherman Blackstone the pack keeper her biology teacher, and Sheriff Matthew Donnor. His usual group of guys he had over to play poker with.

"Everything is okay I suppose I hate to cut into your poker game right now. But I really need to talk to you," Ruby wanting to share with him what had happened this evening. Find out where they wore going to go from here.

"Sure sweetie, you can come talk to me any time. Tyler, why don't you take over my hand? You know Tyler if you win, you can keep what ever you win," Willard said, Tyler knew the rules. There was a couple times he had been invited it wasn't very often. Tyler could hold his own, so he agreed.

Ruby and her father made there way into his library-study, sitting in the two easy chairs before the fireplace. Started, getting a fire going, even though because they wore wolven. And they maintained there body heat quite well, when ever Ruby would sit in his office to have a talk. He would always get a fire going. Because they lived right by the lake, it happened to be relatively cool year around. So there wouldn't be any problems if he wore to start one.

Just as he was getting the flame started he asked, "Ruby what's wrong, when you spoke to me earlier it sounded pretty urgent as you wore coming home. Did something happen at the lake," wanting to find out what was going on.

"Dad nothing bad happened at the Lake. Everyone is fine, nobody hurt or in trouble. But something did happen when we wore at the Lake. I wasn't going to share this with you, but the more I think about it the more you should know. Before, I share any of this with you. I need you to give me your paw," (When a wolven asks for another member to give them there paw. It's the same way when humans ask you to pinky swear with them. Only with this if a wolven member gives them there paw and they break there oath. At the next counsel meeting they can demand that the paw will be removed permanently for this offense. Nobody wants to be named an oath breaker after giving there paw. The Wolven member carries with them the permanent shame the rest of there life. Because of Wolven abilities, it is very possible for them to regrow a paw. But, not when it is done in a certain way. One of the worst insult they can call someone is a three legged wolven meaning oath breaker.)

Willard knew this must be serious if Ruby was asking this of him. He wondered what this could possible be, for her to demand such from him. "Ruby of course you may have my paw, but is that really necessary to demand such a high oath. What happened at the lake to cause this to happen in the first place? From what it sounded like nobodies is hurt, nobodies in trouble. I'm extremely curious to find out what to place to cause all this," now Ruby had never before asked this of him. In giving her, his paw he was beginning to have as many questions about this situation as she did. Just ended up, being about something entirely different. Once she explained finished explaining the situation it defiantly wasn't what he was expecting.

Ruby began telling him what had happened, "Dad I just want you to listen and not interrupt me because what I am about to say to you I know will take a while. Just as soon as I got off from shift at the diner after school today. I heard there was new stranger in town."

Her father understanding the situation a little more, Ruby wasn't the first to ask questions about this new stranger. Because from what it sounded like the new stranger had property where wolven's usually liked to roam. Most of the humans, who lived in Wolf Lake, lived in town. They knew that it was forbidden for them to go out wondering the woods. If you wore one of the people on the hill, or wolven then it was okay. He didn't say anything because he respected Ruby's request, that he wait until she finished with what she had to say. Before he ended up interrupting her, she didn't like being interrupted.

"After, finishing my shift at the diner I promised Tyler and the others I would meet them out by the lake. But instead of going directly there, I stopped by to see this stranger. Find out what all the fuss is about. There is no way he could have seen me because it was after the sunset when I passed threw. I must have been at least 150-200 feet away at the time. There didn't seem to be anything different about him, except he was unloaded a wolf pack on to his property, six or seven at the most. Then I turned around headed for the lake to meet Tyler and the others. I didn't think much of it until the diamond black came leading the small pack into the clearing and then he dropped these into my lap." Showing her father, the last of the White Mountain flowers he had picked for her. "I believe this diamond black happened to be, the stranger whom I saw unloading the wolf pack onto his property."

When Ruby said this to him, he had no idea this was what she was going to say to him. As far back as he could remember, he never remembered coming in contact with real wolves before. For the most part they stayed away from his pack. She was right to bring this news to him as soon as possible. What she said didn't just affect her, but the rest of the pack as well. Life in Wolf Lake was suddenly going to get a whole lot more interesting.

"Daddy, that isn't the only think you need to know. Look at this," rolling up her left sleeve. Ruby showing him the ancient markings that appeared like a geometric tattoo or henna around her wrist. What this was a sign to her people, that the Diamond Black Wolf happened to be her mate.

Nickaloi probably has this mark too on his left wrist also. In the wedding ceremony, the couple's left hands are joined by a silver cord symbolizing the chosen couple wore life mates before there birth. Now as far as this happening, it didn't happen very often but when it becomes known to the rest of the pack. The couple soon after will immediately be betrothed, and a year and a day following from the couple's betrothal, they will be wed one to another.

Now this normally doesn't happen, when couples are chosen by there Lady to marry that special someone. This doesn't happen very often. For the most part, couples choose each other, but when their Lady the moon chooses someone for them; it's always the right choice. For when couples are chosen, _always_ are they guaranteed a happy ending! The entire pack makes a big deal out of the couples engagement and wedding. For when this happens it's almost as if the couple themselves brings happiness and prosperity to all those who come in contact with them.

Willard's mind was traveling a million miles an hour, thinking about all that had just taken place. His daughter the white female was chosen, to a foreign black diamond. Who happened to be a complete stranger to the pack! He had so much on his mind and so many questions he would like to have answered right now, he didn't know even where to begin.

Who was this stranger whom their Lady the Moon had Chosen for his daughter. What changes in general would be taking place for the pack on this momentous occasion. What was he going to tell his wife, when she came back home with their son Luke. From taking Luke and his friend Sophia Donner (Sophia was the only child of Sheriff Matthew Donner) to the movies.

More then anything he realized that the best thing to do was get a good night sleep, wait until morning came. Before they official could do or say anything about this. For the most part he wanted to keep this quiet as long as possible. Knowing that if this came out, this news would be heard threw out the pack as quickly as possible. He wanted to avoid any type of panic from taking place. When the pack found out his daughter had been chosen for a complete stanger. Especially if things start to head south, he wished to handle this as quickly and as quietly as possible. The bigger and harder it would be to resolve.

Before Technology came around, they had one of the fastest ways of communicating one with another. The Pack had a telepathic form of communicating that can be heard by all the pack members, much like the Carpathian's. The best way of putting it would be it was being broadcasts on a different wave length then there's.

He was grateful that his daughter felt he could be trusted with this information. Even though he is the pack leader, sometimes even he forgot that he was still her father before he was the pack leader. She truly is one of his most prized possession! Before he became the pack leader, he was both a husband and a father. His first wife died almost 12 years ago, along with a bunch of other pack members. It defiantly wasn't an easy time during their pack's history.

Not many people knew this about him, but he very much was a peace loving man. Over the years since he became their pack leader, he had fought very hard to maintain order and peace within their community. So that everyone was able to feel like Wolf Lake was a safe place to live and raise their families. Especially for the pack, as the world rapidly began to change. In many ways life in Wolf Lake tended to remain the same. Except the few added luxuries that technology was able to provide for them.

Life pretty much remained the same, much the way it often does in small town community. Only as far as the members of the pack wore concerned, they wore not aloud to leave. And go off on there own. Very few of the pack members could ever say they have been outside of their community.

Despite the fact, that their basic instincts very much resembled that of their wolf cousins. Some members himself included; once long ago had forgotten that like their human neighbors whom they shared their community with, they did have their humanity. And they did have the ability to reason, having been given a higher level of intelligence with the ability to express and experience emotional empathy.

Despite the fact that his people were still small in numbers, since the great uprising when they traveled from there old home to New World. After the Great War, which almost decimated completely their entire species? They found their way here carving out a spot in the wilderness, the area which now became known as Wolf Lake.

Deep down in his heart, Willard knew something big was about to happen. He just didn't realize this was going to happen right now in the very near future. When he found out his daughter happened to be the White Wolf, he knew even before her change had taken place that she would be something special. Yet even when his daughter Ruby's flipping, he studied with their packer keeper Sherman Blackstone. Finding out all he could about ancient prophecies and about, spending hours of his personal time going over ancient text.

Sherman Blackstone happened to be kind of their historian and recorder within the pack. He also taught a combined course of Wolven Physiology and history to the younger members of the pack once they flipped. If their young, happen to be a late bloomer, not having flipped until late into their high school year. They would take the regular courses with their fellow classmates until after they flipped. Then after flipping they would be immediately be transferred to Sherman's class.

Sherman shared with him some essential information about white wolves. Information that the pack in general was not privy too, surrounding the circumstance of why Ruby happened to be the white wolf. All the pack knew was that having a white pelt, especially for a female. It was very rare, even among wolves. She would have a place down in the history of their pack. Tyler knew this, it was one of the reason why he worked so hard to insinuate himself with the pack leader. Hungering for power and having Ruby become his mate, he was practically guaranteed the position as the next alpha.

What Tyler didn't know or even realize was the White Wolf was the one who ruled the pack. The mate whom the white wolf would choose was supposed to keep other males away from trying to take over her leadership from within the pack. Those who would try to dominate her, into submission! Ruby being the white wolf was blessed with certain abilities and qualities that during times of crisis would allow her to lead her people to safety. Saving them from whatever destiny had to throw at them.

Now when I mean destiny, I don't mean that a person's life has been mapped out for them from beginning to end. And they will follow down the path exactly the way which was selected for them. I believe there is such thing as free-will, but destiny is more the path you choose to follow. By the particular choices you make, they can lead you in which direction you will go. From the very beginning we have always been responsible for the particular choices we make in life, no matter how much we moan and complain about circumstances which happen to be out of our control. We still have the right to choose.

From the many different choices we make, it leads us to the direction of how are life will turn out. It probably doesn't always turn out the way we want it too, when things don't always go our way. Life's never easy, nor is it a free ride. I think when life throws challenges in our way; it is our responsibility to decide if we are going to learn from it. It just forget it, there is a saying that those who don't learn from their history are doomed to repeat it.

What Willard found out about the last White Wolf, her name was Riana and she was the one who gathered the last of there people to form one final pack bringing them here to Wolf Lake. He realized that the white wolf only appears in times of crisis, when they are needed the most. Such as the last time when the Great War took place. What is going to happen in the near future where she will be needed? Has their ancient enemy somehow survived ready to resurface, just lay in hiding waiting for the right moment to strike at them!

Even though their biggest problem so far, was some nosy human catching one of the pack members off guard while they are in the woods. Changing from their Human form to wolven form, or from Wolven to their human form. There wore some incidences through out the years since they came to Wolf Lake. For the most part they've been able to keep everything quarantined.

Over the years with the way technology has been changing, and the world had become more populated. It is becoming more difficult every year. Soon if ever their was to be a catastrophe, and they wore required to leave their home in wolf lake. And start over again, there wasn't that many places left on this earth that they could start over fresh and make a new community. More to the point, they had been here for quite some time now. How many of them would be ready and willing to up and leave their homes without a fight.

If their ever was an absolute emergency, and they did leave. They had some revision in place, but he wasn't sure if there was enough to survive and retain the quality of life which they wore accustom too. That being the case, at the next pack meeting. (Every Saturday evening at 8:00 P.M.)

For the most part only those 18 and older if they chose; or if they had a particular position within the pack, which in effect made it mandatory for them to show up for every meeting. There was something, he was going to purpose at the next meeting. Find out from the pack members how prepared they would be if an emergency wore to take place. Especially, if there going to be long term consequences as a result of this taking place. More then anything he would rather be prepared and have no catastrophe, then have something terrible happen. And not be prepared for any given situation.

He didn't want to worry anyone, but he did want to make sure everyone was prepared. Not just pack members, including the humans as well that lived within their community. As far as the humans wore concerned, he made sure everyone got along with everyone. They've been a real asset to the community. Willard felt responsible for all of those who lived within their community, be they human or wolven. If ever there was a disaster, he didn't want the humans to get caught in the crossfire. Because of something, that was caused by his people. Neither did he want any attention drawn towards them from the outside world. That might lead them towards some unfriendly eyes. For the most part, they have been relatively safe from harms way.

"Ruby, I think you know more then I do about this situation or what you're willing too share with me. Thank you Pretty Girl, for feeling you could come to me with this news. I understand there are some things that you can't share with me. And I respect that. I know when your ready you will share them with me. I've known for sometime now, you haven't confided in me the way you use to. I wish your mother was still alive, she would be able to know the right thing to say to you during this time of your life." Watching the concern pour over his daughters face, knew she was about to interrupt him.

"You don't need to say anything I understand that your life has not been easy these last couple of years. I wish I could take the burden, you've been carrying make it my own. But I know I can't do it for you. I know The Lady has chosen you for this task; this burden is your burden to bare. I have confidence in her that she made the right choice, you wore chosen for the right reason. She doesn't make these decisions lightly or easily.

I have strong feelings that your life hangs in a balance right now. And that you will be making some serious decisions in a short while. Not just affecting you but the pack as well. I want you to be very careful when making theses choices, pray that you have the strength to do what are lady needs you to do. I know it won't be easy, but there are so many people who love you and will support you. If you let us we can help you, we can help lighten the load. But only if you let us." Hearing her father say the things he is saying to her.

"Oh Daddy that means so much too me to hear you say that," tears were streaming down her face, as father and daughter share a sacred moment with one another. "I'm sorry I haven't come to you before it just..." was as far as she got, when they noticed Vivien standing in the doorway. Vivien had just gotten home with Luke and Sophia, from taking them out to the movies. The look in her eyes had said it all, asking what the hell had been going on!

After Ruby's real mother Regina had died, and her father had married Vivien. It took some getting uses to for both Ruby and Vivien, living in the same house with one another. Somehow, they were able to work things out where they nolonger wore enemy. At they could be alleys with one another.

It wasn't easy by any means, this truce they came too. Both step-mother and daughter, realized they woren't solving anything by being at odds with one another. Realizing also they had something in common was, they both loved Willard very much. It was hurting him to see two of the women he loved most in life, at odds with one another.

Since her father remarried, choosing Vivien to spend the rest of her life with him was a gift. Ruby realized her father didn't come to this conclusion easily or lightly. It wasn't easy for a wolven to move on with their life especially after being seprated by death. This was one of the reasons, Sheriff Donner had remained single and celebit after his own wife past away. Like there cousin the wolf, they too mated for life. It wasn't easy for them to move on with their life, if there other half was take from them.

Ruby decided if her father found some happiness with Vivien, then she wouldn't get in the way of it. Also realized that her father could never replace her mother, she always had a place in his heart. But at the time when his wife died (her mother), he had 2 little girls to raise. There was only so much his mother could help him with. And having the pack encourage him to choose someone else, he needed someone who would help him rule the pack. Also being the designated ruler for the females of the pack. Vivien had the final say for them.

The Wolven pack, much like their cousins the wolf. Their society is based on dominance, who happened to be strongest. Much like a monoarchy, in a heiroachy if the leader was good then the people prospered. If the leader was evil, then the people would dwindle in chaos.

Luckily Williard Cates, happened to be the beloved leader of his people. Who strived very hard to be good, dueing what's right by his people. He wasn't by any means perfect, who is anyway. But, he strove everyday to be the very best leader he could be for his people. Hoped that as whole they had benifitted from his services. And as a community, despite their baser instincts; he hoped they had learned to serve each other. By being something more, then just everyone for themselves.

He as there leader, when his first wife died. The pack demanded that he choose another mate or that he must step down as the alpha. Being the Alpha, he was asked to do certain things. Certain things, that wore difficult even for the average wolven. There is an old saying that to whom much is given much is required. Also with such greater power comes even greater responibility.

Nobody really knew this about him, but taken Vivien as his mate was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. It meant a lot to him to receive his eldest daughter's support, in supporting his relationship to Vivien. He tried very hard not to give her any reason to regret giving her support. Knew it wasn't easy, especially in the beginning; allowing another woman to take her mothers place.

Commending both of them for doing their part. In the end, he watched the two ladies he loved most form an unlikely truce with one another. The woman whom he shared a marriage bed with these last ten years, and his favorite daughter. They wore not quite mother and daughter, but at least they came to respect one another. And they wore able to share confidences, with each other. Neither of them feared, the other would share what was spoken in confidence at least without asking first.

When Vivien saw her husband and her step-daughter, having an emotional moment together. Willard gave her the look, that he would talk to her about it later. Also knew he wouldn't go into detail. That if she wanted to hear the whole story, she would have to hear it from Ruby. Somehow when father and daughter wore talking, neither realized how much time had gone bye since they started their conversation. It was almost 11o'clock at night.

Since Vivien brought back Sophia and Luke, on nights like these the Sheriff would let his daughter stay over night at the Cates home. When the annual weekend poker game was over with, he would head back to the station. Putting in a 12 hour night shift. Then the next day, he would pick her up at lunch time. Take her out to the diner for a late lunch, ordering take-out they would take it back to the station. Sophia would spend the rest of the day with her dad. Afterward, they would do some last minute cleaning and yardwork. She would pull weeds while Matt mowed the lawn. Doing last minute laundry, then they would go pick up the dry cleaning before the store closed. Then pick up a pizza on the way home.

"Will, why don't you put the children to bed, while I talk with Ruby," when Vivien said these words Ruby burst in saying. "Tyler is still here, I need to tell him good bye. He was with me when all this happened Dad. I know he will want to talk to you, please don't say anything to him. I wasn't planning on this happening, I don't want to deal with him right now," looking all flustured.

Tired as well, as if in the short while since she got off work at the diner. It seemed almost if she's beginning to realize that her whole life was about to change. Even with her gift of the sight, Ruby could count the number of times she received a premonition on one hand about her own future. This didn't happen to be one of thoses times. Her gift just didn't work like that. When she saw something; it was for the benefit of others. Letting her know who it was she needed to help out. When in reality she was the one who needed the help. Ever since, the stranger came to Wolf Lake, her life would never be the same after this.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, I'll let him know that you wore exhausted. Decided to head unto bed. You have a busy day tomorrow, sweet dreams pretty girl," giving her their traditional bedtime ritual of a kiss and a luv and a squeeze tight. Before heading off to put the kids to bed. Then joining his poker buddy's for one last hand before it would be time to close for the night.

Chapter 5

Ruby and Vivien then headed to their rooms. In times such as these, if they wore going to have one of their talks. Before, either of them would get started. Both of them would get ready for bed and participating in their own nightly rituals.

Ever since the dawn of time, women have had a certain way which they went about doing their own nightly ritual. Each ritual being specificly for that woman. When both Ruby and Vivien wore done, they would sit on Ruby's bed. Brushing her hair out one-hundred strokes, as she told Vivien. She asked the same thing of her that she asked her father, asking her for her paw. Making sure the oath was in place, before even remotely hinting as to what had happened this very evening.

Vivien had no idea what Ruby was going to tell her, but she knew it was going to be serious. Considering the fact that when she came home that evening. Her husband and step-daughter wore in the study, and a fire was going as they wore having their conversation. It was a sure sign to her, that a deep discussion was taking place.

Anytime, her husband Williard was going to have a deep conversation with anyone. He always had it in his study. Depending with whom he was speaking too, when it was family and friends they would sit in the big easy chairs before the fireplace. Also if it was late enough or the beginning of the year he would have a fire going in the fire place. When speaking with pack members or dealing with his business associates, he would always sit at this massive oak desk.

In away, whenever he was sitting here it was almost as if it became a statement to those who sat across from him. That whomever sat at this desk held the power within their community. Whether, it was dealing with pack business or the brewry. Which often times meant they wore one in the same. For the pack leader, also happened to be the chairmen of the brewery and viceverse. Williard's own father was the pack leader before him, and he had this desk built early on in his tenure. But, it was Willard whom had perfected the ability to radiate power by sitting at the desk.

Vivien hoped when the time came, that Williard lived long enough too pass on leadership too Luke. She knew of Tyler's ambition on becoming the next pack leader, in someways that reminded her of own self. Wanting and becoming the alpha female, when she become Willard's mate. It ensured, she would always have the very best in life.

Vivien still remembered, when her own father had made some risky business decisions. It left her family practically destitute, if it wasn't for the assistants of others during that particular time in her life. Didn't have any idea, where she would be. In her own right, she knew the value of hard work. What you needed to do to get ahead in life. Even at the personal cost of her own values. Knowing what it's like to be comfortable, then have that all taken away in what seemed like a moments notice. It was extremily scary prospect.

Most didn't know what that was like but she did, hoped she never had to experience anything like that again. This was one of the reason why, being the alpha's wife she did everything within her power to be a wonderful helpmate to Williard. They had been married almost twelve years now. Her mother before her father died had no idea about the family expanses, except the monthly amount she used to spend on groceries. Her father had always handled all of their expenses as well as managed his income.

During, those years when her mother had still been a widow. Before she remarried, it wasn't easy for a wolven to remarry. Her mother still had small children to look after. Believed it was done more for economic reasons then anything else. Life in general was extremely hard, during that particular time of her life. More then anything she can say, she learned some valuable lessons which helped her survive those difficult times in her life.

Despite seeing Tyler's own ambition for leadership, she wasn't the only one who didn't want Tyler to accend into leadership of the pack. Vivien could sense something weak inside him, if he wore to become the leader of the pack. He would be the ruin of them all. Little did she realize that her most fervant prays wore about to come true.

Ruby pushed up her silk sleave, showing her step-mother the henna surrounding her wrist. Symbolizing, she had been chosen by their lady, as the mate of the strange black wolven that had just settled down on vacant property near their community. For a moment Vivien was speechless, stopping in the middle of a brushstroke as she examined the unusual but familiar marking surrounding her step-daughter left wrist.

"Oh my, when did this happen what," was as far as she got then continued with her last brushstroke. Setting the brush back down, as her eyes changed from their usual green to a golden hue. When Wolvens wore in their human form, especially before and after they had experienced their first change. They didn't have very much control over their senses, there eye color would change when-ever. Also when their emotion's wore really high, such as Vivien wore at this very moment. It was a way for pack members to show the intensity of their emotions one to another.

"The stranger I don't know a lot about him, but when I got done with my shift at the dinner. I wanted to find out what all the fuss was about. I saw him unloading a wolf pack onto his property, he I can't even begin to describe him. I know he is everything I could possible hope for in a mate, but I don't even know his name.

He only saw me for a brief moment before I headed back towards the lake to meet the others. I must have only been their for a few moments, before the diamond black came out of the woods followed by the wolf pack the stranger brought onto his property. He was holding very carefully the stems of these flowers in his mouth, then dropped the bouquet and immediately disappeared back into the woods.

His pack right behind him, I was in awe and a little shocked at the same time. I realized the best thing for me to do would be to come back home, speak to you and daddy," Ruby continued to share with Vivien all that had happened that evening! Reiterizing what she had shared with her father, before Vivien had arrived home.

When Vivien came back with the kids from their outing, thinking back she never would have thought anything like this was about to happen. Life in general, this suddenly seemed to get a whole lot weirder. Like Willard she had heard very recently that an out of towner was moving into their community. Little did she realize that this man also happen to be a shapeshifter. Only he happened to be a member of a race, they as a people hadn't heard about in almost five hundred years. Sherman as the keeper of there pack had couple ancient text about Carpathian's, but that was about it. Perhaps he would be able to shed a little light

"When you spoke with your Father, what did he suggest you do about all this," Wanting to know what her husband thought about all this, from Ruby's point of view. Where, they wore going to go from here.

"For the time being he suggested that we at least sleep on it, and get a good night rests. Wait until dawn comes before we do anything about it. At least lets sit on it for the time being," believing this will be the wisest possible solution.

"Is this what you want to do," Vivien asked, wanting to find out what her step-daughter's opinion is in all this. What her feelings wore, how she wanted to go about this new revelation.


	2. Chapter 2

New Part for Dark Full Moon.

"I think this word be best considering it's almost midnight, I don't think there is anything we can do. At least until morning," Ruby suggested.

"I think maybe your right, sleep well Ruby," Vivien then left her to head back to her own room for the night.

What a night, it had been for Ruby. Especially, when she chose to go in a different direction then she normally would have taken to get to the lake! It's amazing, how the choices we make effect the direction life will take us. What would have happened, if Ruby hadn't decided to take a different route? How would her life turned out?

In Sherman's, class at school he spoke briefly about mate's that wore chosen by the lady for one another. He didn't go into much detail, but he did want to warn the class if it should happen what they should expect.

As an unwritten rule parent's in Wolf Lake, usually didn't go into a great deal of detail about specific customs until after their pups had flipped for the first time. It was not possible for them to teach certain things, there young wore required to figure out for themselves. Once experiencing the change for the first time, it was a whole other story.

Wolf Lake High was not like other high school, in many ways it was very similar to regular high school in the U.S. For one thing, since they happened to be such a small isolated community. They happened to have only two schools, an elementary school and a high school. The elementary school went from Kindergarten to the fifth grade, then sixth grade until they wore seniors in high schools.

Despite the fact that both of their schools wore relatively small by most standards. There was a great enfaces on education. Many of the people in Wolf Lake never left their small community. Making sure once there young finished high school, both human's and wolven alike would safely be able to make their way into society without worrying for there future.

Even though her father; did sign most of the paychecks in the community. They remained pretty self-sufficient society. Wolf Lake being the name of their town, also happened to be the name of the county. Other then the town of Wolf Lake, there wasn't any other towns within there county. For the most part other then the town of Wolf Lake, it was all pretty much open country with plenty of trees and wild life.

Ruby as far as her own future profession went she wanted to go into medicine. And become medical doctor. Kind of a combination for both humans and wolven's alike. In just a little while she would be able to take the certified nurses assisting program, threw the school. Slowly over time, she planned on weeding out her hours at the diner to working at the hospital.

Her Maternal Grandmother happened to be one of the last in her particular trade. Today, she would best be describe as the wise woman for there people. The traditional midwife, all the women saw within there community to deliver their babies. This wasn't the only role she played, before modern medicine came around the wise woman for each pack. Providing a role very similar the medicine men or women from Native Americans tribe's in North America.

For as far back as Ruby could remember, she always spent her summers with her grandmother. Believed somehow, her grandmother had the gift of foresight was able to see what her life would be like in the future. She knew that Ruby was destined to be the white wolf, the salvation for their people.

Ruby could see that her Grandmother loved both her and her twin sister equally. Sensed that she knew, Amanda her twin would not have made it when it came time for her to flip. Even though, she allowed Amanda to come along with Ruby for the summer. It was unspoken, she could sense that when the time was right Ruby was the one who would be taking her place.

It was a fact of life within their community, that many of their young wouldn't be able to make it to their high school graduation party. In fact their parents would be making funeral arrangements instead. Still it never seemed to get any easier loosing those you love.

One of the projects, she was working on right now with her limited resources. To see why it seemed more of there young weren't able to survive the changing process. See if there was anything she could do to help them survive the change. Wondered if she's able to accomplish this, what this would me for her people.

Hoped when the time came she would be ready and capable to handle all of the responsibility involved, with taking over as the wise woman when her grandmother past away. For as far back as she could remember she'd been groomed to take over from a very early age. The training involved in becoming the wise woman was a life long process.

When the time was right, she herself would have to choose a successor. Truth be told, she had a few misgivings about becoming what she was born to be. In her heart she knew she had the ability to heal. It's what she always wanted to do, but she knew there was more out there in the medical field then what her grandmother could teach her.

Her dreams included going to a real prestigious university to attend medical school and become a doctor. Instinctively she knew there was more to life then what Wolf Lake had to offer her. It wasn't just medical school that she wanted; this was only part of it. More then anything she wanted all that life beyond Wolf Lake could offer her, with opportunity to see and do everything that she wanted to do in the real world. One of her goals in studying medicine was combining the traditional homeopathic remedies that her grandmother had taught her with modern medicine.

Pondering on the meaning of life, as she gazed at the familiar new mark's surrounding her wrist. Having more questions then answers at this time, she headed towards the French Doors which lead out to her balcony. Her eyes resting on the full moon up in the night sky, hoping she would be able to stop and gather her thoughts together. When all of the sudden, she felt a breeze flow past her. A rich masculine voice saying, "Your more beautiful then I possible could have imagined."


End file.
